1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear position display device for displaying a gear position of a transmission.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display device of an automatic transmission is known, which displays a gear position of a transmission during a run.
(For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-094111.)
In a gear position display device of an automatic transmission as that described in the aforementioned document, a target gear position is displayed concurrently with an output of a speed-changing instruction.
When the transmission automatically switches gear positions based on an operation state of a vehicle, however, a driver does not feel a speed being changed until behavior of the vehicle changes in association with speed-changing.
Therefore, changing of display of the gear position concurrently with an output of the speed-changing instruction may cause an uneasy feeling of the driver because the display is changed from a current gear position to a target gear position before the driver recognizes the speed-changing.